


listen to my voice (it's my disguise)

by inkspillz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a Musician, F/F, They are both useless lesbians, Yasha is a Lighting Technition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: Yasha is a lighting technician who hops from venue to venue in her city to make a living. Beau is an upcoming indie rock artist who books a venue in that city.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 27





	listen to my voice (it's my disguise)

Yasha had always enjoyed her job, lights had always been something she found herself running into, literally, and after a while she began to notice the beauty they could bring. She’d made a career in it, lighting small studios to regular proscenium stages and even a few arenas. Her lights brought life to others' arts, worked to make every story that crossed her stage just that much more gorgeous.

She liked to keep to herself, discussing lighting over texts and emails and staying in her booth as they performed. It was safe, it was comfortable. Tonight she had her lights down, replacing one quietly as some of tonight's bandmates loitered around. Some tall buff man came up to her and began hitting on her, Yasha tried to nod and hum her way through it but the man kept leaning closer. Until an empty water bottle hit him square in the head. This is why she tried to show up before the artists, she liked to be able to scope the stage out without being bothered or having projectiles thrown uncomfortably close to her expensive equipment.

“Hey dickwad, she's not interested and I can fire you at any second.” Someone calls from the house, voice rough but commanding. Yasha watches the man walk away from her peripherals and a woman in a sports bra and blue cargo pants waves to her. Her hairs up in a bun, at least the hair that can go in a bun seeing as she has an undercut. She has dark skin, sharp eyes, and Yasha doesn't even have to imagine her body, her six pack and muscles on full display. Holy shit this woman was gorgeous, and holy shit she was supposed to be talking back.

“‘m Beau,” She calls to her, falling into a seat in the house, looking fully comfortable as she manspreads, arms around the seats next to hers, “I’m a solo artist, that man is unfortunately my drummer for this leg of the tour, sorry about him.”

Yasha waves, feeling something rather stupid would come out if she treid to talk. She sprays the light bulb with water and as she's cleaning it the woman appears at her side.

“I think you're supposed to reply with your own name, that or I've been doing it wrong my entire life.” She remarks, she's tall, but Yasha still manages to be a foot taller.

Yasha looks to her, “Apologies, I’m Yasha.”

Beau’s skin goes dark as she blushes, “I like how you talk.” Then her eyes snap away and she repremands herself under her breath, “Fuck, anyway um, the lightbulb, why does it need a bath?” She mutters a ‘Beau that was even more stupid.’ to herself.

“Finger oils can cause it to explode when the light heats up, and you wouldn't want to ruin your gorgeous music with a mass panic.” Yasha replies, she nods to the wings and Beau follows as she walks to raise the bar again before locking the control panel. Yasha checks her watch, “We still have five hours ‘till call time, what are you even doing here?”

Beau shrugs, “Just got in, figured we’d check out the venue.”

“I’m going to leave, I need to eat and change, get ready for the show. Nice to meet you!” She says softly, but she doesn't want to leave in all honesty, something about Beau makes her want to spend more time around her. Nevertheless, she walks off, going for the exit doors before a slender hand pulls at her wrist.

She turns and Beau is looking up at her helpless, “I know I just told someone off for doing this, but would you like to get lunch with me?”

Yasha blinks, usually people don’t ask her on dates, at least not those she finds attractive, just men with strange kinks. “Yes, Beau, I think I would.”

Beau jumps, physically jumps from excitement and runs towards the dressing rooms, “Let me throw on a shirt, don’t move.”

And when a gorgeous woman tells you to not move, you don't move.

Yasha pulls her phone from her bag and shoots a text to Molly.

I’ll be back to change and pick you up, change of plans I have a date! 

Molly replies immediately.

yasha??!?!?!?!??

yasha what the hell i leave you alone for an hour after trying to find you a girl for months nonstop AND THEN you get one? i wont stand for this

i see how it is :(

youre telling me everything over comms 2night

love you have fun <3

Yasha reads them smiling to herself until Beau rejoins her (shirt now covering her toned abs Yasha will most likely dream about) and leads her out of the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'hey there delilah', however 'putting a spin on hey there delilah' is much more the vibe for this fic ^^


End file.
